Rin Lóng/D∞D: Яe-Verse
Rin Lóng (リン・ロング, Rin Lóng), is one of the main characters of the collab story "DxD: Fragments of Black and Silver". This specific Rin is an alternate version of her who defected from Havoc. She wields the Longinus Sacred Gear, the wings of the White Dragon Emperor; Albion. Previously affiliated with Havoc, she now travels the world to redeem her sins. In D∞D: Яe-Verse, she is partnered with Niphelia. Appearance In the events of Яe-Verse, Rin is 19 years old. Her old childish appearence is gone, and though she is still short, she is 157 cm as opposed to her previous 149 cm. Although her appearance is still predominantly blue and white, her elegant dress has been replaced by a white and blue shirt and a black skirt. Her short red tie remains on her. Personality Due to her previously being extremely detached, you may find her contrast of personality very significant. Before, she was extremely quiet and calm while now she is quite energetic and happy. Her very presence may cause some annoyance to people who prefer quieter people. Her adoration for chocolate is still there but it is much more tame than before. Her pride of being the part of the Transcendence generation is very prominent. She is willing to defend Albion's name at any time. In battle, she goes back into her more reserved attitude and while she is not emotionless like before, she is extremely analytical. Her ability to read people has been greatly augmented to the point of her reading previous events of what happened to people instead of just what they are like as a person. She has developed a level of clumsiness she previously did not have. This clumsiness is seen the most when she is eating her favorite chocolate. Backstory See Rin Lóng for more information. Plot TBA soon™ Powers & abilities Crest Arts: After incapacitating her mother, she was taught even more about the art. She proceeded to spend a whole year in hiding with her bed ridden mother to further her skills and after a year, she was crowned to be the strongest user of Crest Arts. Crest Arts is a sword style where the user's blade leaves sharp and beautiful after trails which are called Crests, likened to a plane's contrails. The after trails can damage enemies. Her sword techniques are named after the Knights of the Round of King Arthur's legend. Due to the incredible strain of using these techniques, she typically uses Divine Dividing to replenish her energy. These techniques no longer require her to use Divine Dividing thanks to her height growth. However, due to her self-guilt and passing of her mother, she decided to never use these techniques ever again unless required. Crest Art's Crests are generated with a specific type of magical energy which is known to be extremely dangerous to even it's own users. *'Avalon:' She enhances her Crests to appear more vibrant and numerous. *'Autorious: '''Rin cleaves the surrounding area with her sword, eating away at all the magic present in the area. The result is that the surrounding area that has magic spontaneously combusts. ''See Rin Lóng for her other sword techniques. Crest-based Fighting Style: '''Due to Rin putting down her sword, she mainly fights with her ability to generate Crests. Though she does not have a sword anymore to channel her Crests through, she is more than enough skilled to be able to do it with her arms alone. Her focus in battle is in the mid-range area as her main combat style now includes launching sharp Crests at opponents while creating hardened Crests to act as shields for her allies and herself. '''Enhanced stamina: '''Due to her supernatural origins and training, her stamina is comparable to that of a Ultimate-Class or Satan-Class Devil. '''Enhanced agility: Her acrobatic skills are not sub-par, she has repeatedly shown her ability to jump into the air very high and do flips and turns, as her sword techniques require them. Equipment Sacred Gear Divine Dividing ( ), also known as the White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings; Is a Longinus Sacred Gear. It houses the soul of the White Dragon Emperor Albion. Divine Dividing has the ability to half the power of its opponents by half after coming into physical contact with them every 10 seconds. The speed of the wings are superior to the wings of Devils or Angels. However, despite the power of these wings, Rin also gains all the weaknesses of a dragon. *'Divine Dividing: Scale Mail' ( ): Also known as the Armor of the White Dragon Emperor, is the Balance Breaker of Divine Dividing, which creates a White Dragon Armor with blue jewels that covers the user's body and strengthens the users powers and abilities. When active, the user is able to absorb power without the 10 second limit, this also applies to later forms. Divine Dividing can also halve the size of objects and living beings through the use of Half Dimension, this ability does not require the user to make contact with the target. Rin seldom uses this form. *'Juggernaut Drive' ( ): Also known as the Dragon of Supremacy, like the Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing also has access to this form. This form releases the full power of the Vanishing Dragon which would normally cause the user to lose their sanity while having their lifespan being devoured by the power. Rin is unable to use this ability without losing her sanity. *'Divine Dividing: Ethereal Victorious Empress' ( ): Also known as the Dress of the White Dragon Empress, is Rin's sub-species Balance Breaker born out of Rin's choice to leave her path of swordsmanship. Instead of the heavy amour of the Scale Mail, the Dress of the White Dragon Empress creates an more revealing dress which gives Rin the ability to manipulate eight blades that rotate around Rin passively. Another ability that is granted to Rin is the ability to divide distance. It works on a centimeter system, for example, if her target was fifteen centimeters away from her and she used this ability, the target would be pulled seven and a half centimeters closer towards her. Those blades can be wielded by herself, though she prefers to manipulate blades to attack from three dimensions. Also, according to Rin herself, this form is noticeably easier to maintain than the Scale Mail itself because it does not waste energy on durable armor and strength. When she is more relaxed, the blades disappear. Rin dubs this form as EVE as it is it's abbreviation and also in reference to her older sister figure, Eve Noland. Rin uses a chant to activate this form. :I, who must now unsheathe my blade, :am the heavenly sword that carries mankind's undying will on her shoulders, :to rule over impending defeat and conquer eternal fame, :I shall become a Dragon Empress of Victory, :and I will lead you all to a path of a brave new world! After which the Divine Dividing announces "Victory Empress Full Drive". Trivia * Her last name means Dragon in Chinese. * She likes making reference to Havoc members with the exclusion of Amanda and Abel. For example, she often makes jokes about being a hero and how convenient it would be to be able to make a cloud out of nowhere for water. These are references to Oz and Hakai respectively. * Her old sword is used as a gravemarker for her mother's grave. * According to herself, she chose Niphelia as her partner mostly due to her more "happy" persona than all the other choices. Additionally, she finds her appearance really cute. * Ethereal Victorious Empress's abilities are inspired by the Gundam franchise's GN Sword Bits from Gundam 00. Category:Sdanand Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users